The present invention relates to a device for monitoring team game playing positions, particularly to such a device for monitoring such positions where various team members regularly change playing positions.
In a number of team games, including athletic games and otherwise, the respective members of the various teams regularly change positions at some predetermined or arbitrary point in the game, and it is important that the various team members play at a number of such positions in sequence or otherwise. It is, therefore, desirable to be able to keep track of, or monitor, the various players with respect to the different positions.